1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and in particular to a mobile terminal which can convert a width and height of an image displayed on a display unit by changing a horizontal or vertical position of the display unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, a number of people using a mobile terminal has been increased due to development of the communication industry. Almost everyone can communicate with the other party during the movement.
Moreover, the mobile terminal provides a calculator function, an electric organizer function and a calendar function. Since the mobile terminal is accessible to an internet, the user can conveniently receive a variety of information during the movement. In addition, the mobile terminal can store motion picture files such as the MPEG4, and thus the user can watch a movie or animation anywhere through the mobile terminal.
In the conventional mobile terminal, a dimension of an image displayed on a display unit is determined according to a ratio of a vertical signal to horizontal signal scanned to the display unit. Although a width (horizontal) of the display unit of the mobile terminal is smaller than a height (vertical) thereof, a width (horizontal) of a screen for displaying a movie or the like is larger than a height (vertical) thereof. Therefore, the user fails to watch the image through the whole display unit. That is, the user can watch the contents such as motion pictures through part of the display unit not at a screen ratio of the movie.